Dando ese gran paso
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yamato y Sora han alcanzado la mayoría de edad, y Yamato tiene la idea de proponerle matrimonio a Sora. Sólo unos pocos saben de dicha intención, pero a Yamato le interesa más que lo sepa Sora, aunque le cuesta un poco hacerle la tan esperada propuesta. Oneshot.


Un saludo, queridos/as lectores/as de Fanfiction. En esta ocasión regreso a Digimon para traerles este OS que espero les guste. También aprovecho para decirles que pueden revisar mi perfil, donde tengo compartido el link de mi página de YouTube que finalmente me he decidido a darle uso para subir contenido. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos esta historia.

 **Dando ese gran paso**

Era un buen momento para hacerlo... ¿y cómo no serlo, si ya tenían unos cuantos años saliendo juntos, y estaban los dos finalmente en la edad correcta?

Pese a todo esto, no era precisamente fácil hacer aquello. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, pero a la vez lucía tan complicado.

Yamato había estado esperando mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Era el momento justo, puesto que tanto él como Sora habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Estaban en el momento correcto, pero las palabras se sentían trabadas, y es que Yamato lo había intentado ya unas cuantas veces, y en ninguna tuvo éxito.

─ ¿Para cuándo será que te pongas los pantalones y te atrevas a hacerle la proposición? A este paso tendré nietos y bisnietos antes de que lo hagas, y apenas empezamos la adultez ─ le regaña Taichi luego del cuarto intento.

─ ¿Alguna vez has intentado pedirle matrimonio a alguien? Quisiera verte en ello, para que veas que no es tan sencillo ─ responde Yamato con algo de agresividad.

─ Okay, okay, te comprendo, amigo, pero tienes que hacerlo ─ responde Taichi, bajando la intensidad de la charla ─. Sé que tienes que decírselo de un modo que sea especial para Sora, pero igual deberías armarte de valor e ir hacia delante una vez que ya lo tengas. Recuerda que ahora mismo Sora está en plenas facultades para irse a otro lado si quiere y salir con alguien que se atreva más.

─ Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón, y eso es algo que no quiero ─ Yamato se recuesta en el sofá de la casa y se queda un rato mirando al techo ─. Me pregunto si mi padre habrá tenido que pasar por el mismo suplicio cuando conoció a mi madre. A lo mejor me da un par de consejos para sacudirme esta ansiedad que tengo.

─ Suena como una buena idea, así que inténtalo.

Yamato sonríe brevemente. Pese a sus absurdas discusiones y sus opiniones frecuentemente encontradas, Taichi era un amigo que valía oro. Incluso Gabumon no había mostrado aquella atención y esa paciencia con él, y eso era bastante de agradecerle al castaño que tenía al lado, aunque no es como si la actitud de Yamato en esa situación fuera fácil de aguantar. Ya sin nada más que decir, Yamato se pone de pie para irse a casa, no sin antes decirle a su amigo que le mandara saludos a Hikari de su parte, a lo que este acepta tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Casa de Yamato**

Era una fortuna que el padre del joven se encontrara en casa, descansando luego de una larga jornada de trabajo. Era la persona indicada para pedirle aquel consejo tan necesitado, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo plantearle la pregunta sin hacer demasiado incómodo el momento. Y es que no era cosa de todos lo días que una persona que recién cumple los dieciocho anuncie que ya tiene planes de matrimonio.

─ Papá, hay una cosa que quisiera hablar contigo ─ al menos dio un buen comienzo para plantear la cuestión que tanto le interesaba.

─ ¿Qué necesitas, Yamato? Sabes que soy todo oídos ─ responde su padre tranquilamente, pese al cansancio que evidenciaba.

─ Verás, resulta que ya tengo un tiempo saliendo con Sora...

─ Sí, esa chica tan simpática y bonita.

─ Pues bien, ya tengo unos cuantos años saliendo con ella, y además ambos estamos en edad legal y...

─ ¿Qué pretendes con decirme eso, Yamato? ─ el mayor alza una ceja, no muy convencido de cómo interpretar lo que dice su hijo ─ Espero que no se trate de nada grave con eso de "edad legal". Sabes que con eso no se juega.

─ Geez... Que quiero proponerle matrimonio a Sora. Eso es lo que quiero ─ suelta Yamato, viendo que no había oportunidad de dar más explicaciones ─. Sé que piensas que todavía soy joven, que necesito vivir un poco más y profundizar en mi relación con Sora, pero quiero que sepas que la quiero con el alma y que no me veo en el futuro sin ella a mi lado, y por eso quiero que me des algún consejo sobre cómo pedirle que se case conmigo. No sé, que me digas cómo te le propusiste a mamá y esas cosas.

─ Me dejas sin palabras, Yamato. Sinceramente no sé qué decir.

─ Podrías empezar con darme el consejo que te pido.

Ambos se quedan callados un rato, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. El padre de Yamato estaba realmente sorprendido por la resolución que estaba mostrando su hijo con respecto a la desición tan importante que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

─ Hijo, te digo que me siento orgulloso de ti. Eres muy joven todavía, eso es innegable, pero estás demostrando una madurez digna de alabanza. No creo que pueda darte un consejo que realmente te pueda servir, y es que el modo en que me le propuse a tu madre no fue la mejor, pero en vista que insistes... Te digo que tienes que ir al grano y decírselo, siempre mostrando tu personalidad y tu manera de hacer las cosas. La proposición por sí misma las hace sentirse en otro mundo, de eso te puedo dar fe. Lo único que sí te recomiendo es que no sea en un lugar horrible y de forma pedante, pues eso le quitaría la magia al momento.

─ ¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Sin nada más? ─ Yamato lucía perplejo y decepcionado.

─ Si tienes dinero para traerle un anillo con un diamante enorme, traído en un carruaje con caballos blancos pura sangre, pues ese detalle no estaría de más ─ responde su padre divertido.

Yamato no puede evitar ver también aquel sarcasmo como algo gracioso. Su padre tenía razón, el hecho puntual se trata de pedirle matrimonio a Sora. No hacían falta trucos especiales o maromas alocadas que podrían convertir el momento más importante de su vida en un número circense, sólo ser él mismo y hacer la proposición. Se sentía un poco tonto por no haberlo pensado, pero para eso estaba su padre, y su apoyo le significa un gran alivio. Ya habiendo tomado su decisión, Yamato se levanta para ir a hacer algo de té. Lo que más tiene que cuidar es el lugar y la forma. No sonaba complicado. Y Yamato ya tenía decidido el momento para ponerlo en práctica, esperando no arruinarlo todo.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

─ ¿Se puede saber qué hago aquí? Se supone que te vas a declarar tú, no yo ─ se queja Takeru luego que Yamato le explicara su plan.

─ En primer lugar, yo no te traje, nos encontramos de casualidad cuando salí de casa y decidiste seguirme. En segundo lugar, no estás obligado a quedarte si no quieres ─ responde Yamato de mala gana, en vista de la reacción de su hermano.

─ Pues tienes razón, lo siento. Es que me desorienté un poco cuando me dijiste que te encontrarías con Sora para pedirle matrimonio. Me has sorprendido bastante con esa decisión, que sin duda no es cualquier cosa ─ Takeru se rasca la cabeza con ligero nerviosismo, y luego mira brevemente hacia el cielo ─. Pues quiero decirte que me alegro mucho por ti, hermano. Todos los demás seguramente habrán quedado boquiabiertos cuando les dite la noticia de tu decisión, ¿verdad?

─ Pueees... La verdad es que hasta ahora sólo he hablado con Taichi, Gabumon y mi padre, y creo que Hikari habrá oído algo también. Esto todavía es un secreto para todos los demás, pero puedes estar seguro que todos los demás lo sabrán luego de que nuestro compromiso sea oficial.

─ Ya veo. Supongo que entonces debo sentirme privilegiado por que decidas compartir esto conmigo. Gracias por tu voto de confianza, hermano.

─ No es nada, Takeru.

Apenas medio minuto después aparece Sora, aquella chica que Yamato tanto estaba esperando. Takeru le guiña un ojo a su hermano y se va de allí, a fin de no ser inoportuno en esa ocasión tan especial. Sora había llegado citada por el propio Yamato, quien en una llamada le dijo que tenía algo bastante importante que anunciarle. La pelirroja estaba bastante intrigada por aquellas palabras. No era propio de Yamato esa clase de actitud, pero tenía que admitir que le llamaba mucho la atención, así que por nada del mundo dejaría de asistir, además que quería verlo en ese momento.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, cualquier cosa que no fuera proponer matrimonio a Sora en ese mismo lugar sería un fracaso, y eso Yamato no iba a aceptarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. En el bolsillo de su pantalón se encontraba bien guardado el anillo que había comprado para Sora. No era gran cosa, pero a Yamato le había valido casi todo su ahorro del año, y además era su apuesta para dar ese paso tan crucial, por lo que buena parte de sus esperanzas estaban allí. Cuando ambos estaban de frente, Yamato se ruboriza al ver lo bien arreglada que se encontraba su novia: Era como si ya hubiese anticipado lo que vendría, cosa absolutamente imposible, puesto que nadie le pudo haber avisado. Quitando todas esas ideas que estaban fuera de lugar, Yamato inspira profundamente y mira a los ojos de Sora antes de empezar.

─ ¿Cómo has estado, Sora?

─ La verdad es que bien, pero dudo mucho que me hayas llamado sólo para preguntarme eso ─ Sora era buena viendo más allá del primer plano, eso era innegable.

─ Tienes razón. Quería verte porque hay algo muy importante que deseo hablar contigo... ─ Yamato estaba batante nervioso, pero las palabras de su padre se hacen presentes, animándolo a continuar ─ Sora... Eres la persona más especial que he conocido, y siento que mi mundo no tendría sentido si no estás allí. Ya no puedo imaginar un futuro en que no te encuentres...

─ Yamato... ─ Sora se pone muy roja, y es que esas palabras le llegaban directo al corazón.

─ Y por esa razón es que quiero pedirte algo muy importante. Algo que no le pediría a nadie más... ─ Yamato se apoya en una rodilla, aunque lo hace con algo de torpeza, casi trastabillando en el proceso ─ Sora, ¿qu-quieres... quieres casarte conmigo?

No había sido completamente como hubiera querido, eso era innegable. La frase quizá fue algo seca y cliché, además que no tuvo el tino de decirlo con total fluidez, además que casi resbala por apoyarse en una rodilla, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Por dentro sólo rogaba que Sora se sintiera conmovida y recibiera sus sentimientos mientras le mostraba aquel anillo que había comprado con esfuerzo y no poco sacrificio. Fueron unos cuantos segundos los que transcurrieron, o quizás varios minutos. El tiempo estaba muy raro en su transcurrir, a decir verdad, y Yamato sentía que estaba sudando frío, a la espera de esa respuesta.

─ Yamato, sí me caso contigo. Yo tampoco me imagino un futuro en que tú no estés. Eres lo más especial que me ha pasado en la vida. Sí, acepto.

Esa respuesta había reducido cientos y cientos de toneladas a la carga emocional que había estado sufriendo el rubio en aquel tenso instante. Tenía ganas de brincar de alegría, tal como lo haría un niño pequeño que reciba su consola de videojuegos favorita, pero era consciente que debía mantener la compostura para no arruinarlo todo al último momento. Ambos jóvenes se besan apasionadamente en aquel lugar y mientras tanto Yamato le pone el anillo en el dedo a Sora, sin saber que Takeru los estaba mirando, a una distancia segura para no ser descubierto y estar al tanto de todo.

─ Muchas felicidades, hermano.

* * *

 **Horas después**

─ ¿O sea que todo salió bien? ─ Taichi estaba boquiabierto, al igual que su hermana, quien también había oído el relato de Yamato ─. Amigo, te digo que lo has hecho de maravilla. No dudé ni un solo segundo de ti.

─ ¿En serio? Ayer te vi yendo a un templo y lanzando casi todo tu dinero mientras rezabas para desearle suerte a Yamato ─ dice Hikari con una ceja levantada.

─ ¡No digas mentiras, Hikari!

─ No estoy mintiendo.

Yamato ríe divertido. Le daba igual que fuera verdad o no. Estaba feliz por haber conseguido dar ese paso, y ahora quería compartir esa experiencia con sus amigos, obviamente empezando con Taichi.

─ ¿Ya has decidido el lugar y la fecha para casarte? No creo que Sora vea gracioso si le haces la propuesta ahora y la boda se tarde por dejarlo "a futuro" ─ dice Taichi.

─ Tú tranquilo. Ya conseguí un buen empleo para empezar mientras estoy en la universidad, y de ese modo ambos seremos capaces de subsistir de manera decente. En un par de meses estaré rentando un apartamento genial en el centro, ya lo verán ustedes.

─ Lo que tú digas. Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro. Sora es una chica muy especial, y espero que ambos sean muy felices juntos ─ congratula Hikari.

─ Gracias. Aunque hay algo que no me cuadra mucho ─ Hikari y Taichi miran inquietos a Yamato ─. Sora lucía muy bien preparada, como si ya supiera de antemano que le iba a pedir matrimonio. Incluso llegué a creer que alguien le había avisado por adelantado...

De pronto Hikari empieza a toser por atragantarse con el té que se estaba tomando. Taichi ayuda a su hermana hasta que ésta se encuentra mejor para luego retomar la conversación. Ninguno de los dos chicos había notado nada raro en la reacción de Hikari, y la verdad es que no le dieron la menor importancia. Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, y lo que venía sería para mejor.

 **Fin**

* * *

Final tipo doujin, ¿no creen? Lástima que no le diera un papel a ningún digimon, pero así juega la inspiración y el tiempo con nuestras mentes xD. Los dejo hata aquí, y ojalá pueda actualizar pronto. Una vez más, les invito a revisar mi perfil para dar con el link de mi perfil en YouTube, que ahora también estoy haciendo desastre por allá :p.

Hasta otra


End file.
